Revenge Never Tasted So Sweet
by Kanai16
Summary: yuyu hakusho inuyasha fic summary inside your choice of pairing
1. summary

SUMMARY In the begginning there was a powerful sorceress who wanted to rule over all the lands. But the lords of the north sout east and west joined together and trapped her in a cave of fire and ice, where only a tainted pure blooded virgin boy can let her out, and be able to tame her. The lords choose this cause there were only few tainted pure blooded virgins left. So what happens when the main boys of inuyasha and yuyu stumble upon this cave.  
ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE 


	2. what happend

Prolonge What Happened  
  
"How dare you treat me this way after all that I've done for these damn lands I derserve to rule them you will pay for this." The deep rumbling of the earth shook everyone to the bone. Lighting fashed in the sky, winds blew in strength, and chaos was everywhere. ~ with the lords~ western lands "Whe have to stop her before threr are no lands for us to rule over." Said the lord of the south. "But how can we." Asked the lord of the east "We'll trap her." Answerd the south lord "How and what with." Asked the lord of the north "Lord Inutaisho has a book that can trap one as powerful as her." He ansewerd "where is he anyway?" "Right here lord Tomo. And I have the book with me.We combine our energy into one and suround her with fire and ice." Said lord Inu (lets just call him that for now) "That's all?" asked the Lord Tsuma(the east) "And find somewhere to put her. Does it really matter."replied Inu "Lets just go." Said the Riyo(north)  
  
~ with the soreress~ "Look at this. This is how the lands are sopposed to be, don't you think Naraku. "Yes milady." Naraku replied "Its beautiful and....." "and."stated naraku "... quiet" she finished "quiet?" he asked perplexed "yes its too quiet." "Why do you say that?"he asked "You would think the lords would have been hre by now , especialy with all the beautiful noise."she replied  
  
Naraku looked around at the sight and at the beautiful noise she was refering to which was people screaming and runinng from the demons under her control. It was a beautiful sight indeed. "Would you want hem to come?" he asked "They, my dear are my only way for ruling these lands. So of corse they have to be here to give up their clam." She replied  
  
Before he could answer silence came to their ears. That's when she saw them. The demons and humans alike stoped in fear of th e sight of the lords in their ture form. Lord Riyo of the north a large shadow/silver fox. Lord Tomo of the south a large blue/white wolf Lord Tsuma of the east a large red/black tiger and Lord Inutaisho of the west a large silver dog.  
  
"ahhh, its so nice to see you a gain lords." She said as she did a mocking bow "I was starting to think you died on me." "Now is the time you die sorceress." Said Riyo "I'm really sorry to dissapoint you bu I must bid you farewell for your time has just ran out." She replied but as she was talking she miss the fact that the lords were gathering their energy to trap her. "Now if you will hand me over oyur lands. I will let you live or you can ju- ." "NOW" yelled Inu she never got to finish her sentence as she was surronded by red, blue, silver, and black energy. Screming as she felt like she was burning from the inside out. She knew what was happing and told Naraku through their link to find her in the future and birng her back alive. Before they could finish the rest of the entraptment spell she tolled them "I'll see you soon this cant hold me forever." Were her last words before she was encased in a wall of fire and ice. The lords then moved her in to a mountians cave where they tought no one could fine and selled with a blocking sheild. Before leaving with the other lords, lord inu turned an whispered his last goodbye "it was nice whlie it lasted my ........." a tear leaked from his eye"...my kagome."  
  
1st chapter complete  
  
How was that for a first chapter Please review Accepting nice,flames and critics  
  
Your choose of pairing for kagome Sesshoumaru Naraku Inuyasha Yusuke Hiei Kurama/youko kouga san/mir pairing 


	3. 500 years later

500 years later  
  
"And that my children is the tale of the miko sorceress." "I don't belive that there was someone as powerful as that," said a silver head boy. Grumbles could be heard from children around him. "man Inuyasha you really know how to ruin a story don't you." "you talk way too much." "could you just listen for once." Were the replies he got . The man chuckled. "Settle down. Its okay. Now how about we go eat something then go outside to play." Okay's came from the children. They spent hours playing outside till their parents came.  
  
"Tai, Tai their here. Gather the children." Mrs.Isho called. "Time to go in your parents are here." 'aw man." "do we have to." "damn." "Inuyasha!!! What have I told you about that language." His mom scolded "yeah yeah."  
  
~inside~ "So how has it bee?" asked Tai "No sign of naraku yet." "That's good, what are you doing tomorrow, Tomo?" Asked Tai "Nothing, why? What do you have planned Inutaisho?" Tomo asked suspicious. "I want to go see her." Inutaisho replied "Are you crazy!" Tomo yelled startled "Tomorrow is the 'anniversity' we trapped her, so atleast I could go and visit." He said "have you even told Karu about this, about her." Tomo asked "No, and she dosent need to know. I told the kids the story today and that's all they think it is, a story." He said "okay. Well get the others and go tomorrow and that we'll be the last time, agreed?" "agreed."  
  
~next day~ "I can't belive we're up here." Said Riyo "Lets just let him see her and leave." Replied Tsuma. "Hurry and make it quick Inu." Said Tomo  
  
Inu stepped iside the cave being hit with a wave of cold yet hot air. He kept walking till he reached the back of the cave. That's when he saw her "you still look as beautiful as the day we first met." "Hurry up in there." He heard the distant voice of Riyo. When he turned his head to reply he missed the twitching of her hand. When he looked back ready to leave he said the words he thought he would never say again. "I still love you kagome." He said as he left when he came out he kept walking, only to turn aroud and yell "are ya'll gonna stand there all day or are we gonna leave." "sorry." "lets go." "coming." They replied Back inside unseeing eyes flickered open and closed again. End chapter 2 don't forget to vote for pairs I only post pairs with votes Ages for this chapter Sess-9 Inu-7 Yus-8 Hiei-9 Kur-9 You-9 Kou-7 Kawa-8 Mir-8 kei-7 kik-7 san-8 bot-7 kagu-8 kan-6 ship-4 rin-3 keade-4 


	4. 10 years later

10 years later: Camping Trip  
  
BEEP BEEP  
  
"Hurry up you guys we gotta get going if we wanna bet traffic." Yelled Sango outside of Isho Manor. ~with Tomo & wife~ "I hope you boys have funand don't stray away from the group, make sure you have everything an-." "mom I think we'll be okay." Said Kouga stopping his mothers tantrum. "okay just be safe you too Hiei." "yes anut Maru." Replied Hiei  
  
~with Riyo & wife~ "play only innocent jokes and no heart attack jokes shippo ok." "okay dad" said shippo stop encouraging him. Now where is youko, kurama have you seen him?" their mother asked. "no but I'll go look for him."  
  
~with Tsuma & wife~ "Yusuke stay away from Keiko." "yeah whatever." "lay off Tsuma. I'm sure rin will watch him." Rin was busy looking at shippo. "Rin, RIN, RIN." "Huh? Sure, right. Lets go yusuke."  
  
~with Inu & wife~ Look after him for me Sesshoumaru please and thankyou." Said Karu "let them go Karu they'll be fine. Have fun you two." said Inu See you in two weeks dad." Said Inuyasha  
  
Everyone loaded onto the 18 seater bus and were off to the 2 week camping trip in the Sariosko Mountains. The gang consisted of Sango, Miroku, yusuke and his sister rin. Keiko, Kouga and his cous Hiei. Kikyo and her younger sis Keade. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Kagura and her sister kanna and the trouble brothers Kurama, Shippo and Youko.  
  
7 hours later everyone except Sango were sleep. They were only one hour away from reaching teir destination and the dangerous adventure they were about to embark.  
  
~somewhere eles in the mts~ "I promised I would find you and I will."  
  
End chapter3 Who is this person? Review to find out. Remember your choice of pairings Ages from now on Sess-19 kog-17 Hiei-19 kik-17 mir-18 ship-14 Kur-19 kawa-18 Inu-17 san-18 kan-16 rin-13 You-19 kei-17 Yus-18 bot-17 kagu-18 kea-14 


End file.
